Can We Get a Dog?
by smartprettyawkward
Summary: Logan asks Rory a surprising question!  Oneshot.


AN: This is my first Gilmore Girls story & my first story here in a long time. I have no idea what possessed me to write this but I've had this idea for awhile now. Enjoy!

I scrambled around my apartment in Hartford searching for my heels and putting the last pins in my hair. I was running late and hated to keep Logan waiting. I hobbled to the kitchen counter to grab my keys when Logan's note caught my eye again.

_Ace-_

_Meet me for dinner at 6:30 at Antonio's. There's something I want to ask you._

_Love,_

_Logan_

_And you'll find the perfect dress hanging in the bathroom_

Something I want to ask you; that could only mean one thing, right? Marriage. All day I had wondered if he was going to ask me to marry him. I had been giggly all day at work and couldn't focus. We had been dating for four years now, it was time for the next step. But, _this is Logan_, I thought to myself. He was Yale's all-time playboy and even though I knew he loved me, I could sense he was still wary about marriage.

I pushed those thoughts aside and swiped my lips one last time with my red lipstick and left. As I drove, I grew more confident that I would be engaged by the end of the evening. A small smile graced my face as I thought about our future together.

I stepped inside the restaurant, half expecting a dark room full of ambiance - perfect for a marriage proposal. Instead, it was light and fresh. The sunset reflected off the glasses like glittering diamonds. The sun streamed through the windows so brightly, I almost missed Logan sitting in a small booth in the back.

He stood up when he saw me, "Hey Ace," he said. Kissing me on the cheek, he nodded to my seat. "How was your day?" he asked taking a sip of his water.

"It was good. I finally got the mayor to call me back for my story. You'd think he was a Hollywood star as hard as it is to get a hold of him. He's not though, he's just the mayor," I started rambling. Logan smirked and I stopped talking. "Sorry," I said with a small grin. We both knew I rambled when I was nervous. "My day was good. How was yours?"

"Mine was good too," he replied. He softly clasped my hands in his across the table. I could tell he was nervous as his eyes darted around the room. Logan was never nervous; he was always the perfect picture of self-confidence. I knew this must have been important if he was anxious.

"You know Ace," he started then paused, "There's something I need to ask you."

Of course, at that moment the waitress interrupted. Logan let go of my hands and sighed, running his hands through his already tousled hair. He looked adorable.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked.

"A glass of champagne?" Logan asked glancing at me. I nodded and the waitress left to bring our drinks.

Logan grabbed my hands again but instead of continuing his speech, he just stared at me. He always has a certain look, it was hard to explain. I was always drawn to his eyes, something about their color of blue, or maybe it was the absence of lines around them – they were beautiful. He gazed at me now as if to hypnotize me with those eyes. I didn't dare speak. He made tiny circles in my palms with his fingertips, and I sat patiently waiting for him to continue. What seemed like forever passed, but in reality was only a few moments. The waitress would be back soon, and we'd have to deal with menus. I wanted to scream at him to just ask me.

Finally, he spoke. "Rory, I want to ask you something, and I want you to think about it. Promise me you won't say a word until you've thought about it?"

He never called me Rory unless he was serious. I was giddy on the inside thinking this was it, but I bit my lip forcing a serious expression onto my face.

"OK, here goes," he began.

_Why wasn't he getting down on one knee,_ I wondered?

"I've been wondering for a very long time..." his grip on my hands tightened.

"If..." he licked his lips. My lips parted.

"Can we, um, well, can we..." he let out his breath. I held mine.

"Can we get a dog?" He smiled.

My mouth dropped open and a look of surprise covered my face. Did he really just ask me to get a dog? I looked at him like he was crazy for a few seconds then I started to laugh. A little at first, and then uncontrollably.

"What's so funny," he asked.

But I refused to tell him. How could I?

We ordered our food, pasta primavera, garlic toast, salad, and agreed on a dog – a cockapoo puppy. The meal passed quickly but I couldn't get his crazy question out of my mind.

Logan got the check and helped me into my coat. "Sorry Ace, but I have to run back to the office. I forgot some papers that I need to review before the meeting tomorrow."

"That's ok honey. I'll just meet you home," I responded. He brushed the hair back from my eyes, held his face to mine cheek-to-cheek and then he was gone.

I left the restaurant disappointed. Clouds had moved in, and it began to drizzle. I poked along staring at raindrops as they smacked against the pavement. A man in a hurry tried to wedge past me and growled when bumping me slowed his stride. I shouldn't be disappointed, I sighed. I had just assumed he would ask me to marry him.

I reached my car and spotted a pink slip on its windshield. _Great_, I groaned to myself. What had started out as a day full of promise and excitement had quickly gone down hill. Logan's big question was not if we could get married but rather if we could get a dog and now I got a parking ticket too?

I grabbed the slip and glanced at it. In bold black letters, written in familiar penmanship, were the words: "DON'T WE HAVE TO BE MARRIED TO HAVE A DOG?" A huge grin broke out on my face as I thought to myself, _this is so Logan_.

Read? Review please!


End file.
